Heaven's Hell
by xxxDrSpencerReidxxx
Summary: Castiel had many charges along the Winchesters. The only one who he could say was in competition with the brothers was a young hunter called Delilah, of course she died a long time ago in the 1800s, 1896 to be more precise, it had be her destiny to stop a portal that would of destroy the world. The portal lead to Hell itself, Delilah had sacrificed herself to stop the portal. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I decided to take time off my Criminal Minds fics and start fresh on a Supernatural fic. I hope you all enjoy!**

**This is AU, so of course some things have change but I ain't going to tell what! Haha! I am so evil! Anyway, I hope you actually like this story and I think this could turn out into a huge saga with enough support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves Supernatural, none of it's characters nor it's storyline. I only own my own creations in this story and that is it. **

**Warnings: There aren't that many warnings except for maybe violence and lots of angst. So please no flames if any occur, if you don't like this story or if (hopefully not) you take any offense from this story, which I don't see but I am being cautious because I have seen it happen before, don't read!**

**Thanks and enjoy! **

Castiel has many charges along the Winchesters. The only one who he could say was in competition with the brothers was a young hunter called Delilah, of course she died a long time ago in the 1800s, 1896 to be more precise, it had be her destiny to stop a portal that would of destroy the world. The portal lead to Hell itself, Delilah had sacrificed herself to stop the portal and had fulfilled her destiny at the age of 25. But Castiel had grown too attached to this charge, he had fallen in love with her, he did everything in his power to try and advert the events but nothing changed, he watched her be engulfed by the fiery flames of Hell and the portal closed. He had promised himself to have never built a strong relationship with his charges again but the Winchesters were pushing the limits of that promise.

Delilah had a dark past that was what leads her to hunting. She became famous for hunting demons and witches and became a bounty hunter for hire whenever people had supernatural problems. Castiel had been assigned to her when she was 15, she much like Dean, wasn't convinced and attacked him when he appeared before her, another reason he just didn't appear in front of Dean but that didn't seem to matter because Dean still attacked him. When she was convinced, she became more and more focused on her hunting. This lead to more and more time with Castiel, she enjoyed the hours they had together, most of the time they had spent hours on the hunts and the strange events that were happening all over the world. Rituals were taking place, which made Delilah more cautious of what was going on, her years of hunting had taught her many things and this said something big was going down. The Angels knew of her fate but Castiel didn't, so he helped her in every way possible and that lead them to being more than friends and that lead to one night that changed everything, Delilah had given birth to a baby girl at the age of 25, Castiel afraid of what the other Angel's would think of this, had made sure no other Angel would find out about the child and hide the child from them. The baby girl hadn't gotten to know her mother and Castiel had given her the name Delilah after the death of Delilah. He gave the baby girl to a trustworthy family and made sure that she was always protected.

The baby girl, Delilah, had grown up with a normal life but wasn't normal herself, she had abilities that not many knew about, healing, transporting in the blink of an eye were some of the few that had been passed down into her. Her family had not told anyone of this, afraid of what they may assume they kept it a secret and she had lived, loved and given birth to five children who had also inherited the gifts.

Castiel was sitting on the bench near a playground, watching a certain child play amongst the others. Dean had come across Castiel one of the times he had been here and had asked why, Castiel simply answered that he enjoyed watching God's innocence in the young children but there was another reason he watched, he watched a certain young girl called Anna. She had Dark wavy brown hair just like Delilah had and the same piercing light blue eyes with a special flower pattern in them that made them so beautiful. Anna's mother had come here every Saturday with her daughter. Anna's Dad was on the police force and died in on the field when she was two, she was now five. Anna's mother, Beth, talked to Castiel most of the time she was there, normal conversation as it was.

Dean had happened to sneak up on Castiel, which surprised Dean as much because he had never been able to do that. Cass tried to conceal the surprise but was failing, he felt off balance today and depressed, tomorrow was the date Delilah had died and he had always felt dread and despair on that day, being in heaven had helped put those emotions aside but being on Earth was making him even more human and he was beginning to feel more and more and that almost scared him.

"Hey Cas," Dean started up a conversation, Dean knew that there was another reason Cas came out here every Saturday and he was determined to know why, "You know if you keep staring people are gonna start to talk." Dean smiled at Cas's confused face.

"Talk of what?" Cas questioned, not understanding what Dean was talking about and he couldn't actual care what Dean had meant by it, he was too far gone in his thoughts to care what Dean was talking about.

"Doesn't matter, hey I think that girl's checking you out," Dean pointed over to Beth, who was looking at Castiel, Cas didn't want Dean to talk about this, talking about Beth and Anna was a touchy subject today and would be tomorrow and knowing Dean he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"No she is not, now leave it be," Cass hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly but he wasn't in the mood for this conversation. Seeing the hurt on Dean's face Cass sighed, "I am sorry Dean I did not mean for it to come out so harshly."

"Hey it's alright, you want to tell me what's the matter?" Cass knew that was coming, the most annoying thing about the Winchesters was their ability to sense discomfort or problems and of course Dean persisted with situations that were none of his concern.

"Nothing is the matter Dean," Cass answers before getting up and turning to walk off. Dean scrunched his face before stopping Cass.

"Bullshit, truth now!" Dean was getting angry at Cass now; he wasn't having any of this secret shit anymore.

Cass turned and glared at Dean, "It is none of your business, stay out of it," Cass looked around to make sure no one was watching before disappearing.

Dean was left standing there with anger boiling inside of him, "Damn it!" He shouted, eyes glared at him and a pair gave him a strange feeling, a small pair with an amazing flower pattern, as apphire blue piercing, to be honest, he would say they were a spitting image of Cass's but something else was in them that made his head displace the idea. He smiled and then walked off.

Cass didn't care what the brothers would think of him, he arrived at a liquor store not far from the park, he remembered that Dean had used it to clear away bad memories and of course he knew from experience that it does work but only for a short period of time but that was all he needed, He just needed it to last for a while and then he could go back to just being himself and not having these overwhelming emotions.

Dean had arrived at Bobby's still in anger but now he was worried, that wasn't like Cass, something was clearly wrong and he had to find out.

"Hey what's the matter with you?" Bobby asked as Dean was stomping into the house, this caught the attention of Sam as well, who got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Dean.

"Something's wrong with Cass," Dean said unable to calm himself.

"Is he hurt?" Sam asked as he glanced over to Bobby as if he knew the answer.

"No, he just basically gave me the middle finger," Dean looked at Sam, who had a confused look on his face and Bobby who had pretty much the same look, "Which he still doesn't understand."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked, walking in closer to Dean.

"I mean, you know how he goes down to the park every Saturday and he gave me that excuse," Dean explained as both, Sam and Bobby, nodded, "Well I wanted to find out really what was going on and I mentioned that a girl was checking him out and he went off his head at me saying it was none of my business."

"Who was the woman?" Bobby asked, needing more information on the subject.

"I don't know, sorta dark brown short hair, green eyes," Dean answered and Sam looked up at the response, "You know her?"

"Yeah, Cas told me about her once, he wouldn't go into much detail but said that she was an old friend that he liked to check on," Sam explained as Dean looked even more confused.

"Cass has other friends?" Dean gave an almost offended look to that thought before quickly shaking it off and turning to Sam, "So what? He has a go at me for talking about her, that doesn't add up."

Before either Sam or Bobby could answer, they heard a flutter of wings, all turning around, expecting Cass to be there giving them the answer to all their troubling questions but behind them stood two figures, one of which they hadn't thought they would ever see again.

"I believe this belongs to you," A smug smile appears on the person's face. Nearly all of them let a gasp slip from their lips, as they looked wide eyed, stunned at the figures.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave your thoughts down below!**


	2. Portals

**Hey guys, so thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**Same warnings as as usual!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

Cass was downing yet another bottle, waiting for the effects to kick in and so far it was working, of course this was after he had drunk nearly half the store. He discarded the bottle, looking for another one; he heard a flutter of wings which drew his attention away. His eyes widen, he hadn't thought he would ever see him again, he had thought he was gone forever.

"Baby bro this is not a good rep for you," Gabriel was played a sympathetic look before sitting beside Cass and knocking the bottle out of his hand. Cass didn't care; he was overwhelmed to see Gabriel alive. Gabriel might not have been the most reliable but he was still his brother and he knew Gabriel had a good heart.

"I thought you dead," Was all Cass could say in his state and at best it was slurred.

"Well I was but then how many times have you died," He had a point, no one really died permanently, they all somehow have managed to come back to life.

Cass just rested himself against the wall and didn't bother answering.

"Hey, I know what's the matter and I know that you've tried to find her," Gabriel knew exactly what day it was tomorrow and he knew what it did to his brother. Honestly Gabriel could almost feel the waves of downright misery radiating from his brother and it was really starting to down his all-round happy mood.

"I looked everywhere and she's not there," Cass whimpered. He had searched all of heaven and she wasn't there, she was nowhere up there, where she should be and he had given up hope of ever finding her.

"I know but come on don't do this, it's just so Dean like," Cass just glared at him and Gabriel smiled back before picking Cass up.

"Wh-" Cass slurred not knowing what was happening to him.

"Gotta take you back, can't have them getting worried," With that Gabriel fluttered away to where the Winchesters were.

"Cass!" Dean growled, before glaring at Gabriel, forgetting the fact that he was supposed to be dead, "What the hell did you do to him!"

"What? I didn't do this to him, he did this to himself, I was helping him get back here," Gabriel gave an innocent face before placing Cass on the cot. Dean stormed towards Gabriel before being stopped by Sam.

"Ain't you supposed to be dead?" Bobby questioned and Gabriel simply gave a shrug.

"Hey, how many times have these two died and come back to life," Giving basically the same response he gave Cass. Gabriel couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to Cass, he was truly worried about him, this was always a touchy subject but Cass had never resorted to drinking, no doubt these two idiots had something to do with this thought Gabriel.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Dean still hadn't calm down, Gabriel wasn't one to be trusted and with him turning up with Cass in this state, he wasn't exactly happy.

"I was helping him!" Gabriel was getting defensive, it was their fault Cass had gotten like this, he was sure of that, "Unlike some people," Gabriel didn't really make an effort to mutter it under his breath like most people, in fact he wanted the Winchesters, more importantly Dean.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Dean shouted back, Bobby stepped in.

"Calm yourself down boy," Bobby warned, waiting for Dean to release his tense stance. When he did Bobby backed off waiting for answers. But Dean didn't let his stabbing gaze waver from Gabriel. Normal people would run in fear at that but Gabriel's gaze was more threatening and the power and authority bursting from Gabriel was also helping with that effect.

"It means you did something, on all the days you coulda screwed up you did it today, perfect Winchester timing as per usual," Gabriel shook his head before kneeling beside Cass.

"Gab-" Cass mumbled slowly, he was drifting in and out of the world.

"Yeah Cassie, don't worry about anything okay, just don't think about it okay," Sam, Dean and Bobby both looked puzzled at the scene before them. What had Gabriel meant of all days and what was he going on about?

"I m-miss her," Cass drifted out and his eyelids slowly shut, and Gabriel could almost feel his brother's pain and he knew Cass was going to having trouble in the next few days.

"I know you do," Gabriel mumbled before getting up and turning to the three amigos, waiting for the load of questions.

"What did he mean by her?" Dean's voice had softened as he was now curious and concerned. Cass was in pain and he didn't like the fact he didn't know why or how he could help with it.

"Ahh, geez I don't think I should tell you," Gabriel slowly let out, not wanting to yet again betray Castiel's trust like he did before, "You know brother and brother confidentiality and all."

Dean, Bobby and Sam glared at him, not taking any of this crap. Gabriel threw his hands up and surrendered and then signed over to the kitchen so that they were out of earshot of Castiel.

"So you gonna tell what's going on," Bobby inquired while they all settled down in the kitchen, "Or leaving us guessing?" All of their eyes settled on Gabriel one of them was hard, Dean's and the other two looked curious. Gabriel knew that by now they were all going to find out eventually, he was just going to have to deal with Cass being angry afterwards, not like he hadn't dealt with an angry Cass before but a severely miserable, angry and unpredictable.

"Tomorrow is a very touchy day for Cass and today he knows that tomorrow is coming," Gabriel said as if that explained the whole new side of Cass that they were seeing.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Dean wasn't asking, he was telling him to elaborate. And tomorrow wasn't a touchy day for Cass, Dean had known Cass for a couple of years and he would know if tomorrow was a touchy day, "I've known Cass for years and I would know if tomorrow was a touchy day for him," Gabriel gave him a 'Really?' look.

"Oh yeah, you've known him for years and what I'm just his brother who's known him since he was created," Dean looked down in defeat before Gabriel continued, "You know, you guys weren't his first charges, he had a couple before you, I mean we don't have many, only the important people who play a huge role in that whole destiny area."

"So you're saying it's about one of his charges?" Sam asked, knowing that with destiny it never plays out right and that this story didn't have a happy ending.

"Boy you guys catch on quick," Gabriel sounded sarcastically, "Yes, he had a charge called Delilah back in the 1800s and let's just say they got a little too attached with each other, that lead to us not telling him her true destiny," Gabriel sat down on one of the chairs, clicking his fingers and a bottle of beer appeared in his hand, "Which if you guys are smart enough, didn't end well."

"What was her destiny?" Bobby asked knowing the other two weren't going to ask, afraid of what the answer might be.

"To die," Gabriel simply replied but his voice sounded strained when he answered almost ashamed.

Dean glared at him, Sam looked shocked and Bobby didn't really have anything to say.

"You let him get close to her knowing she was going to die!" Dean shouted and then regretted it when he saw Cass begin to stir and he tensed, not wanting to have to end the conversation and then he relaxed seeing Cass going back to his slumber.

"If we had told him she was going to die, he was going to try and stop it and that would have led to the Earth as we know it being destroyed," Gabriel had felt many things before, but ashamed was one he would never admit to, ashamed that he had lied to his brother, ashamed that they had to watch Cass fall to pieces as he watched her being burned alive and engulfed by the fiery flames of Hell and then a thought had crossed his mind, what if, no, what if Hell had taken her? It was a thought that made him cringe and this didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it?" Sam asked, looking over this new side of Gabriel that none of them had seen before.

"Her death was to stop a portal to Hell and after that Cass had been searching Heaven for her but never found her, I was just thinking," Dean knew that thought and he had hoped it couldn't be that. He had hoped it wouldn't be that.

"You saying that she's in Hell," Dean choked, remembering his experience from Hell all too well.

"It could be," Gabriel mumbled quietly, Cass had properly already thought of this, in fact he had too before but something always pushed it out of his mind, he didn't want it to be true. His eyes fell on Cass, who had now gone to a sitting position. He rushed over to him.

"What happened?" Cass swayed slightly, asking in a gruff voice, before regaining focus and turning to Gabriel.

"You, brother, had a little too much," Gabriel joked, trying to lighten the mood in the room, it was tense in here.

"I must go," Cass muttered before trying to stand up but failing and falling back into the couch.

"Hey, you need to stay down," Dean perked out, trying to be comforting but received a glare from Cass, he wasn't in an all-time happy mood and something was different, he felt something happening and it was pushing him a little bit.

"Piss off!" Cass snapped, he didn't know what was happening to him, something was pulling at him. At first he regarded it as mere emotions but it was becoming stronger.

"Whoa Cass calm down," Dean settled walking towards him, before Gabriel gave him a warning glare, saying 'I wouldn't do that.'

"Shut up!" Cass didn't like this feeling inside of him, it was a searing pain that was causing him to act out, and he wrapped his arms around his stomach in a way to push away the pain.

"What's happening?" Gabriel asked knowing something else was wrong, he knew that this just wasn't Cass, something else was happening now.

"I don't know!" Cass growled under his breath, "I am leaving," and before anyone could protest he had vanished before their eyes in a gust of air.

"Where the hell did he go and why is he like that?" Dean asked, hoping Gabriel had the answer and luckily enough he did.

"He is like that because something's happening, not just about tomorrow but something else and I think I know where he has gone too," Before Gabriel could fly away, Dean latched on and went along with him, knowing all too well that the angel would have just flown away leaving them not knowing what was happening or going on.

They reappeared in an old house, late design, obliviously it wasn't anything modern. Dean's curious eyes ran over the house, old chairs, tables and an old kitchen. He didn't know much about this sort of stuff, if Sammy had come along, he would've known it was a house design from the late 1800s. Gabriel's face looked almost sad when he had come here.

"Where are we?" Dean felt the urge to whisper it, as if there was something out there lurking in the dusty old house.

"Delilah's old house," Gabriel simply replied eyes carefully tracing the entire room.

"How is it still around?" If this house was from the 1800s then Dean's logic said 'Why the hell isn't it rubble?'

"Cassie comes here every now and then and he kept it safe from being torn down and stuff," His eyes finished their scanning before he said, "I'll be back in a tick," and with that he was gone, leaving Dean dumbfounded and standing in an sorta abandoned house.

"Okay then," Dean walked around the room, it didn't look too different from Bobby's place actually he almost laughed.

His eyes landed on an old door that looked like it had been taken care of over the century or so. Dean walked over to it, taking careful steps, hoping that the old floor didn't crumple beneath him. He reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it and swinging it open. It was a bedroom but it looked more like a study area, flayers and news clippings were pinned on the walls. As Dean looked at them, they were of people's kidnappings and odd weather situations, some of them had whipped a whole town out. Others were of sightings of so called demons and witches and then his eyes fell onto the old folder on the little table beside the bed. He flipped it open and it revealed news reports of a young girl, Delilah Bennet, abandoned at the age of four, many of the articles were of the hunting's and a bounty for hire but the first few pages were about the abandonment of Delilah. It was said that her parents had either abandoned her or died but no bodies were found, after that she went straight to hunting, learned how to survive out in the forest and a couple years on she was a bounty hunter for hire by the age of eight she was being hired to catch demons and witches and earning a pay. Wow, Dean Thought, reminds me of a certain family.

As Dean read article after article, he was becoming to understand why Cass had become so fond of the woman, she was an amazing hunter, she would've been great to have on a hunt, in fact Dean was impressed and almost became jealous of the fact he hadn't been around then. Dean put down the folder and looked over the room and his eyes fell on a wooden chest, with a special symbol craved into it, a spiral? He couldn't be sure. He walked over and lifted the lid and his eyes widen and the sight. This was weapon heaven! A crossbow, different sorts of guns, then his eyes fell on the cabinet. He swung the door open, a mace, several different marked swords, a large gun, different bullets that were arranged at the bottom. He was overwhelmed at the sight, he couldn't believe Cass kept this supple hidden.

"Yeah, her favourite was the crossbow," Dean swung around to find Cass sitting on the bed, looking like hell.

"Hey man you feeling better," Dean closed the door but didn't take a step closer, remembering what happened last time he tried to comfort Cass, he got his head bitten off.

"I'm fine," Cass murmured quietly before glancing over the room and then laying his eyes down on the floor.

"So you wanna talk?" Dean didn't want to push it, he knew the feeling of losing someone and now he felt bad, all those times he had pushed and teased Cass into getting into a relationship with a woman, he thought it was just because he had never been with another woman before but it was because he had lost someone close to him.

"It was my fault, I should've done something," Dean knew the feeling and he knew Cass couldn't have done anything, "She- she was only 25 and she was-" Was Cass showing emotions? Dean had never really seen this side of Cass.

"Hey man I know, I know how it feels to feel like you've let someone down," And Dean did know, he had felt like he had let so many people down and he had. Cass caught Dean's train of thought but didn't comment, "So why the crossbow, I thought silver blades were efficient," Dean changed the subject.

Cass got up to the chest, he reached down and picked up the crossbow. Despite the fact it was large and looked extremely heavy, it was quite light. Cass grabbed one of the arrows, and sat beside Dean.

"Silver, I was able to supply her with as much as she needed," Cass placed the arrow down and stood up, with a quick movement of a finger, a click rang out and the crossbow became two, as two crossbow swung to the side and one to the front creating three in one really.

Dean's eyes widen, "That is awesome!" He stood up at the sight of the crossbow, he could kill loads of shape shifters with this thing, "How did she get something like this back then?" Dean's eyes didn't leave the crossbow as with another click the three crossbows became one again.

"She made it herself," Cass replied, knowing Dean wanting to hold the crossbow, he debated whether to let go or to hold on. He finally let go of the crossbow and handed over the crossbow.

"Awesome!" Cass smirked, those two were so alike in many ways, their language was no different and the way they acted was similar too. They would have gotten along well.

Dean was surprised about how light it was, he so wanted to use this but he didn't think it would go down well with Cass, he could tell that Cass had debating to give it to him.

Castiel's eyes traced the room, he kept it as it was, nothing changed and he made sure time didn't have it's toll on it. He had stayed here for days just taking in the room's essence. Dean was too amazed by the crossbow to notice.

A flutter of wings drew both of their attentions away and there stood Gabriel.

"What the hell!" He almost shouted at Cass, "I have been tracking you all over and you just decide to come back here!"

Cass eyed him carefully, "I am sorry brother," Was all he said before turning his gaze and wincing.

"What's the matter?" Dean put the crossbow down and sat beside Cass. Gabriel soon did the same and they were both concerned, something was terribly wrong.

"I don't know, I have been experiencing an almost pulling sensation, it was ignorable at first but now it seems to…" He was blocked by on overwhelming sensation in his body, a burning sensation shot through him. He lunged over, hitting the ground before either man could stop him. Cass almost screamed in pain.

"What the fucking hell is going on!" Dean had had enough of not knowing, he had had enough of being behind on the information area, and it was time he found out everything!

"I don't know but something big," Gabriel shouted back over the gusts of swirling winds that had suddenly come in. Castiel started to spasm on the ground, Dean tried to get over to Cass but a strong and powerful gust of wind blow both, Gabriel and Dean, with a loud thud to the wall. A spark of electricity sparked on the ceiling. Castiel gasped in pain as the electricity on the ceiling cracked and a large, what seems to be a portal, opens up onto of them.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	3. Truths

**Thanks for those lovely reviews! They mean the world to me and helps me write faster *cough* *cough*. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, we're getting really close to hitting the main point of this fic! Yay!**

**I still don't own Supernatural.**

**Same warnings as always!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

"What is that!" Dean coughs violently as he gathers up the strength to stand up but was pinned to the wall as the gusts of wind grew stronger and stronger.

"It looks like a portal of some kind," Gabriel shrugged, trying to stay calm under the circumstances that were lying out before them.

The gusts of wind suddenly became stronger as the portal became more violent and sparks of electricity started to string outwards causing Dean to bolt from the wall with all his strength only to fall to the floor and be pinned again. A final scream came from Castiel as the portal was giving it's finally violent blow and a huge gust of wind swirled before them and an object or to be more precise a person fell from the portal and landing in a crouching position on the floor. The portal fell quiet and disappeared from the ceiling, leaving the room in a scattered mess, Dean and Gabriel in shock and confusion and Castiel gasping for the much needed air that had escaped him when the portal seemed to be drawing power from him. It felt like it was drawing every ounce of strength from him and now he felt weakened.

Castiel slowly dragged himself to the bed and lent against the post for support. Dean got up from his position and walked carefully to Cass but before he could even reach him the person, who had come out of the portal, leapt from their crouching stance and into fighting, immediately pinning him to the floor, wrestling him. Dean was shocked and surprised but went into action and tried to gain the upper hand but was finding it difficult as the person or woman he should say on top of him was surprisingly strong and was actually winning, was it wrong for him to be a little turned on right now?

Gabriel was enjoying this as Dean glared at him for help, it was like Dean was shooting daggers at him but Gabriel could see that he would have to help eventually but he thought it would be fun to enjoy the moment. This girl, he thought, reminded him of someone. Who was it? From behind she was fascinating and filled out in all the right places. Her long wavy dark brown hair was forming down her slender back. Gabriel thought he might enjoy the view for a little bit.

Dean looked into the woman's eyes, he had seen them before, recently but they reminded him of a place and it twisted his stomach.

Castiel was dazed and out of it, he was barely awake to realize what was going on around him. He relaxed against the post of the old wooden bed but then felt a sudden urge that he needed to get back into the world. He shook his head in an attempt in gain more focus and it was working, he was gaining more focus and realizing what was going on. He heard Dean grunting and gasping for air and a snicker from Gabriel. He turned his head. Dean was pinned down on the ground by what seemed to be a female figure that looked too familiar from behind. Castiel moved swiftly, he managed to gain enough strength to lunge at the figure overpowering Dean at the moment. Gabriel titled his head at this action; he had expected Castiel to be down for the count, he was wrong.

Castiel threw the female figure to the wall but stopped, his eyes must have been playing tricks with him. No it couldn't be, could it?

Gabriel straightens himself at the sight before his eyes. She was here. She was alive. How? That was the question he kept asking himself.

The woman didn't recognize anyone in the room, all she thought was three strangers and she wasn't in the mood to ask questions, after what she had been through she honestly didn't care. She head butted the man that had grabbed and thrown her to the wall, but to her displeasure it didn't seem to have any effect on him. He stood there, eyes stunned and continued to stare. Something seemed all too familiar to her, those eyes, and those wonderful eyes she used to know. The body she didn't recognise but the eyes hadn't changed they were still the same but she shook herself out of that thought. The demons had done this to her far too many times, they tricked her into believing and she was too aware now.

"Who the hell are you!?" She shouted struggling under the still firm grip that he was upholding.

Castiel released her and stood speechless; Dean was coughing and slowly stumbled up to his feet, still in a daze. Gabriel slowly walked beside his brother. He eyed the girl carefully, just to make sure his eyes as they said weren't deceiving him. He looked back to Castiel, who had seemed to pale at a great degree.

"Well is anyone going to fucking answer me here?" She was bursting with rage that they would play this trick on her again; it had been torture the first dozen times they had done it. It was a relief to get off the racks but this seemed to get at her the most, seeing him but this time he didn't have the same body but those eyes were unmistakably were his.

"D-Delilah?" Castiel questioned, the word seemed strange on his tongue with her in front of him.

Dean's head snapped, did Cass just say Delilah? Was that Delilah? Man Cass had a good taste in women. He inwardly smirked at that, before turning his attention back to the situation at hand.

"For the last time answer my question or I start painting red," She threaten, Gabriel smirked, and she still had that language, too much Dean Winchester for his liking but the body made up for that.

"Castiel," Cass was barely able to form words, he was in fact speechless.

"Yeah, haven't heard that before," She sneered, still not trusting of them, "Prove it."

Castiel hesitated, he knew the only way to defiantly prove it but that meant saying it in front of Dean and Gabriel and he didn't want to do that but this was Delilah, he had to prove it.

"You were twenty-five, it was a Tuesday morning,"Castiel was finding it hard to form words but Delilah's form started to relax, her eyes soften at Castiel, "You went into labour with our child."

Gabriel's head whipped to his brother, what the hell was he talking about? Gabriel was torn between giving his brother a pat on the back or between why the hell didn't they know about it!

Dean straighten up, his reaction was pretty much the same as Gabriel's except for the outburst, "What the hell!?" He was shocked, amazed, happy, angry, he couldn't put his finger on it.

**Thanks for reading and damn it I'm just too good with this evilness of cliffhangers! HAHAHA! I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


End file.
